


Knife to meet ya!

by Ashamed_shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Backstory, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, tags subject to change because I have no planned out plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashamed_shadow/pseuds/Ashamed_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't feel anything<br/>Ever since those years, I've never been able to feel emotions<br/>I pretend to be Normal around people but on the inside I feel nothing<br/>It's not as bad as it sounds<br/>I know that I am broken, but I don't care<br/>I won't get hurt anymore<br/>This is 'normal' for me<br/>But everything changed when I met them..<br/>My senpai<br/>For the first time in a long while, I felt something.<br/>A strong desire, a longing, a yearning...<br/>...A craving<br/>I think now more than ever I understand what it means to be real, to be alive<br/>I'm addicted to the way they make me feel. I don't care about anything else<br/>They are everything to me<br/>But now.. Someone is trying to take them from me<br/>They want them. But not in the same way I want them<br/>They could never apreshate them the way I do<br/>They don't deserve them<br/>They belong to me and me alone<br/>They have returned to me a new emotion<br/>Rage<br/>I want to stop them<br/>I want to hurt them<br/>I want to  k i l l  them<br/>There is nothing I won't do for senpai<br/>I won't let anyone come between us<br/>I don't care what I have to do<br/>I don't care who I have to hurt<br/>Senpai. Will. Be. Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It doesn't matter whose blood I have to spill

~~~~you blinked, sleep still weighing your eyes as a yawn escaped you.

Today was a Monday, and though normally you would sleep more, your thoughts wandered to the text conversation you had last night

_"they're planning to confess to them under the Sakura tree on Friday"_

you couldn't waste anytime.

Sliping on your school clothes, you head to your dresser, picking out white pure underwear.

if anyone asked your personality to someone, they would probably describe you as such, as a pure angel. In reality, you really were just an actor playing out their role.

not that it bothered you, in all honesty you couldn't care less.

But it did benifit you.

who would think you would be a killer? You were the little miss goody two shoes of the school after all.

thinking such thoughts, you smiled. You were sure senpai would be yours.

anyone who stood in your way was as good as **dead**.

you were glad that you took the time to hide weapons on the campus, it seemed they would be using some good use.

you finish getting ready, your blood ruby shade eyes lingering on the homemade shrine you crafted for senpai before your fingers flicked off the lights.

_time to go see my senpai._

you really did LOVE everything about chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12 am. What am I doing with my life?


	2. Nothing else matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you think that the most enraging part was that he looked at peace in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to say that monster kid in game has only used they pronouns therefore I'm keeping them gender neutral along with chara and frisk.

When you arrived at school, you took a few pictures of chara-senpai, smiling to yourself.

its been so long since you felt these normal everyday emotions..

your mood turns sour when you think how someone wants to steal chara away.

who is it? You need to know.

_"send me a snap shot of anyone's face, and I'll tell you **everything**  I know about them"_

you laugh to yourself, the giggle escaping through your hands.

 Setting your face to a netraul expression, you went up to the group who would often talk.

you take a picture of each, claiming its for a school project.

a lot of it isn't important, the only people catching your eyes are- oh, a evil personality, huh.. That will be interesting.. 

When you get to monster kid, you pause. 

_"Crush: chara-senpai"_

you force a kind smile at them, gritting your teeth and moving on to the next kid

_"Papyrus, an idol of monster kid and someone they confide in. Brother to sans."_

hmm.. Maybe you could use that to your advantage. However, you really don't want to mess with papyrus. Not because he would harm you, but because of his brother.

his brother, sans, is the center of a lot of rumors. Some say that he's secretly a genius, other say he's super powerful. Some even say he's connected to the infamous "gaster". Though, at first glance, he seemed like a layed back guy, and, for the most part people loved him, you decided to be careful.

He seemed to keep his secrets close.

aside from that, he's the leader of the occult club. He apparently lost a bet? Though, other say he's just messing with people. The other members supposedly hate him for not taking the club seriously, yet somehow he remains their leader..

one has to wonder how.

maybe it's because of his rumored fascination with time travel, the multiverse and demons?

To you, it doesn't quite matter, for he is unforgivable.

he has a crush on chara-senpai.

 Just then, monster kids phone rings. Maybe...

you follow them.

"yo! ...ugg, you. I told you not to call me, I- that was a one time thing! H-how much..? .....fine, but only one more time, dude."

You think you know what to do. 

* * *

 After class, you put part one of your plan in action. 

You know sans would do anything for his brother. 

You don't need him messing around with time travel, and defiantly not with your chara.

_"I know something about your brother you should know. Come to the roof at 5 pm."_

he is uneeded in this perfect world you created.

* * *

 When you arrive on the roof, sans is staring out into the sunset. 

Quieting your foot steps, you walk behind him.

in the last moments before being pushed, he starts to turn, getting a look at you. 

As he falls backwards, he call out your name.

"frisk-!?"

the air sucks his words out of his mouth, shock lacing his face before acceptance.

his body makes the most lovely sound of a crunch as you lie his slippers down.

when you reach him, he laughs bitterly as he starts to turn to dust.

Soon though, his expression changes.

their was rumors about it too. 

About how he was actually depressed.

seems like they were true. 

But you already knew that though, didn't you?

Well, not that it matters much, his dust is all that's left of his miserable existence now.

you think that the most enraging part was that he looked at peace, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was easy to get rid of, wasn't he? Almost to easy.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if there's some mistakes I wrote this at 3 am and I have to get the next chapter of my other fic out so I didn't have the time to look over it. \\(•n•)/


	3. Authors note!

Hey guys.

I've been gone for a while haven't I? 

a family member close to me died, and I haven't had any motivotion to write. 

Im finally ready to start writing again though, and hopefully will have some chapters out soon!

sorry for the long wait, I know it's been months already, but I needed some time to heal.

thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were on a Skype chat and this was born..


End file.
